


gamma gamma nu!

by khalasaar



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, very vaguely mentioned strangers BUT OTHERWISE ITS PURE!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalasaar/pseuds/khalasaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..and of course Maya would rather be at home, kissing her stupid face, or watching shitty romcoms - but it’s Riley’s first sorority party, and she looks so happy that there’s no way to say no. Instead, Maya bites her lip in a smile and says, lying: “Of course.”</p><p>That’s love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gamma gamma nu!

By the time Riley and Maya reach the sorority house, it’s a little past eight, and the Gamma Gamma Nu property is already swollen with people. Booming with the heady bassline of a Kanye West song, the floorboards are shivering, and all the inside lights are turned off in lieu of the fluorescent blast of people’s phone screens; the building is shaking with the force of footsteps and stereos, and people are streaming through the windows as well as the front door. A keg is halfway overturned in the dead front lawn, just in front of where some Alpha Epsilon Pi boys are playing beer pong in board shorts and nothing else. Maya squints at the scene and wonders why they’re here.

“You still wanna go, right?” Riley asks from her right. She’s in a short black dress and has a shy megawatt smile on her face, and of course Maya would rather be at home, kissing her stupid face, or watching shitty romcoms - but it’s Riley’s first sorority party, and she looks so happy that there’s no way to say no. Instead, Maya bites her lip in a smile and says, lying: “Of course.”

That’s love.

Riley interlaces their fingers and pulls her forward. They scrape between drunk, sweaty boys stumbling on the unpaved driveway and crowds of Gamma Gamma Nu recruits dressed in all pink and angel wings, bust their way through the door and into the front room. Riley’s favorite sister - a tiny brunette named Rachel, stationed by a ping pong table - catches sight of them through the crowd and squeals.

“RILEY!” she shouts, completely ignoring her favorite pledge’s girlfriend.

Riley winces.

“Riley, come over here!”

Still slightly nervous, Riley licks her lips and glances at Maya, squeezing her hand. “Can I go say hi?”

“Duh.” Maya shoves her at her girlfriend’s shoulder; it’s supposed to be playful, but comes out a little rougher than intended. Riley stumbles and eyes her shadily. “Go have fun. I’m gonna get a drink and walk around so you can talk to people but let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“You can come with me, you know.”

“It’s fine, baby. Go ahead.”

Riley beams at her and rushes off, and Maya waits until she turns around to let the smile drop off her face. 

It’s one of those days. A Saturday, where Maya’s heart feels heavy and dull in her chest. Even though today wasn’t bad at all. Even when Riley’s hand was in hers on the ride over, legs pressed together, feet bumping. Even when they were outside earlier this afternoon with ice cream and plastic spoons, watching the sky bleed out to pink. One of those majorly sucky days. 

Feeling disproportionately sad for someone at a party with their girlfriend, she wanders off to grab a beer. 

Although it’s crushed with waves of people, the living room is surprisingly nice: cherrywood floors, two plush couches, a cooler in the corner filled with crushed ice and glass bottles that are shiny with perspiration. Fairy lights have been thrown over the open doors and coathooks. There’s a chandelier twinkling dimly way up above, and it spreads shards of light across the floor in perfect diamonds, so that it’s easy to pick out all the places people have spilled drinks and dug their pumps into the floor. Maya finds herself scuffing a foot over it affectionately. There’s something sacred about knowing people have been here before, even if just to get crossfaded and play spin the bottle.

Okay, too sentimental. She’s tipsy.

Maya tosses her empty bottle in a nearby recycling can - very Californian, recycling at a rager - and wipes the condensation off on the back of her shorts. Then she turns back toward the front room, hoping Riley will still be around somewhere. The crowds have subsided a little, and it’s easy for Maya to make her way towards the pool table, which is barely visible from over here. She moves forward until the dark-haired figure leaning against the wall becomes clear.

Riley: talking to some boy, laughing her head off.

Maya slows at the doorway.

They’re having a great conversation, evidently. Riley’s eyes are sparkling and the guy is smiling at her so brightly it looks like a fire hazard. The whole room has made a bubble around the two of them, and as Maya watches, the guy steps just a little closer, so their elbows touch. Riley does nothing.

Something squeezes inside Maya’s chest.

She whips around on her heel, needing a break from this - the jealousy, the sweltering heat, keeping her mouth shut - and is halfway out the door when her elbow hits something, and she accidentally emits a shriek so loud it hurts her own ears. “Oh, ouch.” Then, realizing Riley has no doubt heard her: “Shit!”

“Maya?” 

Maya groans.

“Peaches, are you okay?” The sound of unsteady footsteps starts up, crescendoes, and then stops right behind her. Riley grabs her by the shoulders and gently turns her around; Maya meets her eyes with a flat glare, and Riley pauses in her examination for injuries, letting out a sigh. “Oh, you’re pissed.”

“Am not,” Maya grumbles.

“Oh, don’t do that,” Riley begs. She bites her lip, searching Maya’s face with a look of concern that makes the blonde’s skin crawl a little. Pity sucks. “What’s wrong?”

Maya debates answering.

Then responds, drily, “Nothing.”

“Come on,” Riley snaps, eyes narrowing. She sets a hand on her hip and shifts her weight, hip popped like a cocked gun, and this is when Maya starts to feel the spark of fear in her chest. Riley is dangerous when aggravated.

“I just - ah.” Maya winces and runs her tongue over her teeth. The lights are so dim that she can’t make out much of Riley’s face - just the hard line of her mouth, eyebrows furrowed, one hand running through her hair. It falls back down in a brown wave, brushing her cheekbones and the faint tan freckles. 

In one breath, Maya answers: “I didn’t like how that guy was flirting with you.”

Riley’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Flirting with me?”

“Yeah,” Maya defends, bristling, “what else do you call that?”

“Why does it matter?”

“What-“

“I mean,” Riley says, with a patient blink, “you know I wasn’t flirting back, right?”

Maya is taken aback. 

“I mean - uh - no, yeah, I know. But…“ Her eyebrows furrow, searching Riley’s face. All that’s there is a calm amusement. “I just.” She clears her throat, stumbling over the words. “Uh - “

“Thought I was going to leave my girlfriend of three years for some asshole frat guy?” Riley asks, with an innocent, knowing tilt of her head. A blush starts to crawl up Maya’s cheeks. When said out loud, it does sound pretty stupid.

“No,” the blonde rebutes, defensive. Then she sighs. “Maybe.”

“You’re stupid,” Riley laughs, shaking her head, and then she grabs Maya’s hand and pulls her into a hug so tight that the breath is squeezed out of Maya’s lungs. The blonde buries her head into Riley’s shoulder and squeezes back, the solidity of her girlfriend’s body an unmatched comfort.

“I know,” Maya mumbles into her collarbone. “Sorry.”

“I like it.”

“Like what?”

“That you like me enough to be jealous.”

“Who’s dumb now?” Maya pulls back and gives her a sharply amused look. “Of course I like you.”

Riley presses a kiss to her forehead. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all want me to write something specific, send it out to philtaatos.tumblr.com. (i post lots of updates and ideas there too.) or send other things! whatever's on your mind. I love making friends and hearing from you guys.
> 
> comments/kudos/criticism is always very very appreciated. thank you for reading (& for those of you that have been around for a while, sticking with me). i love you! :)


End file.
